Just Friends?
by HotTopicOtaku
Summary: Hinata has had a big crush on her best friend Sasuke, and now they may be far more than friends. Rated T for lime and fluff.  OOC and whatnot
1. Intro

Author's Note: This story is a bit less than fiction….Who here likes writing about real life experiences? :D –raises hand- Yeah…so anyhay…enjoy. It is out of character, and in modern time, so it is very loosely based off of the actual show.

Disclaimer: VERY sadly, I do not own Naruto, this is purely fan writing.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Ever since the first day of school, when Hinata laid eyes on Sasuke for the first time, she had liked him. Before she even knew his name, she knew she wanted to be with him. She just knew that when their eyes locked for that brief moment passing each other in the hallway she had felt something. Seeing him in the hallways brightened her day, and by the end of the week she was able to find out his name. She looked him up and added him on facebook, and he gladly added her back, after she explained that she saw him at school and was too shy to introduce herself face to face. It turned out that they had absolutely everything in common; they swore they shared a brain, and quickly became close friends. But Hinata couldn't hold her feeling in for long and had to tell him she liked him. He said he wanted to get to know each other better, so she waited, then asked again, but he said he only liked her as a friend. She was hurt but continued to be his friend, he was too special to give up. She would occasionally bring up the subject, and always got the same answer, then one day heard through his friend that he didn't quite like her looks. Sinking into a deep depression and a past of self-harm she missed a few days of school, being comforted by her mother during some much needed mental health days as she waited for her cuts to heal. She had taken it hard, and cut her face, along with her thighs, even carving the words ugly to her skin. She never told him that. She knew he already worried that it was his fault, and didn't want to make him feel bad, so she just said she didn't feel well when he would check in on her. She stuck to being his friend, even though it was painful, she even wrote him a love letter and poem, but it got her nowhere, and still couldn't get over him, but then, one night, she didn't have to…


	2. Just Friends?

Author's Note: This chapter definitely has a lime! Oh yes! Also some fluff. Anyhay…like I said, LIGHTLY based off of Naruto, just using the characters really, and disclaim and whatever. Hinata is older in ths story bee-tee-bubbs.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

It was Friday and Sasuke had invited Hinata come over to his house and hang out after school, like they did very often. The day before they had been joking about her mass collection of manga, including a few hentai, and he asked her to bring them for fun. He hadn't fully expected her to bring them, but she did (being awkward was just way too fun) and they both had a good laugh about it. They laid in his bed cuddling, spooning to be specific, like they always did as they either listened to music, read manga, or watched TV. She knew this was much more than just a friend thing to do, but didn't dare question it anymore. She just took what she could get and enjoyed it. After some time he scooted back a bit, but still kept his arm draped over her waist.

"What's wrong?" Hinata asked.

"Random boner…." Sasuke replied awkwardly. This was not the first time a 'random' boner had occurred while they were cuddling. They were such close friends, that nothing was truly awkward so she scooted back against him.

"Oh, so? I don't care." She giggled.

"You don't mind being poked in the ass with a boner?"

"No, I don't mind."

"Well I mind…I feel bad." He said, scooting back again. Giggling Hinata scooted back again, and they both laughed as they continued scooting back til he was trapped between her and the wall. It was pure joking….right?

"I'm sorry. I'll stop." Hinata sighed pulling away. With a small 'hn' Sasuke wrapped his arm tighter around her and scooted back up, hugging her as close as he could. Hinata giggled and placed her hand on his, secretly reveling in the moment. They laid like that for a while, just watching TV.

"That damn roll of quarters doesn't seem to be going away…it's laundry day." Sasuke grunted. Hinata pressed into him more and heard a light gaps.

"A roll of quarters? That seems like an under-estimation. It feels much bigger than a roll of quarters." She smiled. She was glad he couldn't see her face when she said things like that, it was embarrassing to her. They exchanged small jokes, but not long after it still wasn't gone, she could feel it growing and twitching against her bottom. She couldn't help but get turned on. She pushed close and wiggled a bit. Sasuke gasped and his fingertips pressed into her stomach for a moment.

"Agh…that isn't helping the roll of quarters." Sasuke groaned.

"Oh, does this?" She did it again, asking light-heartedly. She was afraid to be too serious and flirty, she had low self-confidence. He sighed again and she felt his hot breath on her neck. She giggled softly and stopped, going back to watching TV, though it didn't last long. She though it over, he hadn't stopped her. Was this her chance? She slowly began to grind against him. He breathed heavily and hugged her tightly, sliding one hand under her to hug her waist fully, burying his face in her neck and he breathed hard, ever so gently rocking his hips against her.

"Ah…this isn't fair…You shouldn't tease me. I'm just a young, innocent fourteen year old boy, I shouldn't be doing these things.." he jeered, she was 17, and liked to call her a pedo-bear.

"Yeah? Then stop me? You could at any time…just push me away." She replied, still moving.

"Hush…" he mumbled, holding on tightly. This continued for what felt like forever, but not long enough as she felt him get harder and twitch through his pants, and he hugged her tighter, digging his fingers into her hips and breathing hard, letting out soft sighs. He wasn't the only one turned on. She felt really wet, as her mind raced, wondering where this might lead. She shimmied her hips and rose them up and down, using her body to pleasure his.

"Are you sure you've never had sex before?" he panted between moans. They were both very open and not afraid to admit to their virginity.

"Yes, why?" she asked, pressing up especially hard.

"Ah- because you're really good at being sexual…" he mumbled into her neck.

"Only when I really like somebody…" she said, starting to move more slowly and sensual. How could she admit she was in love with this boy? She still wasn't sure if he was allowing this out of a return of affection, or pure lust. At this thought she stopped, he still moved his hips a bit, before stopping and sighing against her neck. She tried to turn to face him but he held her still.

"No…I'm embarrassed.." he hid in her shoulder.

"What for?" she asked, turning anyway and rolling onto her side, face to face, mere inches apart. They stared at each other for a moment, as her mind reeled. Should she try to kiss him again? Last time he had kept it brief and said it was awkward, even going as far to say that he felt nothing from it. But at this point, she wasn't too worried about awkward anymore. She lightly gripped his chin and slowly leaned in. With no hesitation he leaned in too and captured her lips, within moments they parted and his tongue slid out to tease hers. She closed her eyes and put her fingers through his hair, and he held the back of her neck and they shared, a long, tender kiss, slowly stroking their tongues together, then closing their lips on each other's to suck softly. She even softly bit his lip and pulled back. When it was finally over they laid close again.

"So…I guess you sorta like me then..?" Hinata teased in a silly voice. Sasuke chuckled.

"And I guess that means you think I'm a little more than just 'kinda cute'…" she poked his nose. He laughed again.

"Yeah…" he smiled lightly.

"So…now what? Is this just like…a one time thing..?" she wondered.

"I don't know…" he sighed.

"Do…do you want it to be?" she asked, she was scared of his answer.

"No." She felt relief.

"Me either…So, what are we then?"

"I don't know…I mean…I don't want to say we're dating because I still like that girl from the other village. That's why I said I didn't like you. I didn't want you to be hurt." He explained.

"I know that," she said stroking his cheek, feeling the light stubble of facial hair trying to come to the surface, "but don't you think that maybe, if this keeps happening you'd get over her?" She suggested.

"True…" he pondered.

"So, let's just say unofficial?"

"Yeah, for now." He smiled. She hugged him and he held her, before they began to kiss again. She had never felt so happy before in her whole life. She finally had him as her own. Everything about it felt so right. But she knew his past with relationships, they never lasted long, and there was questioning of his sexuality. Would it last? And for how long?


End file.
